randomcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6: Krunch and the Kid/Bradwurst/Dr. Froyd's Funny Farm
The sixth episode of Random! Cartoons. 'Krunch and the Kid' Created by Adam Henry Directed by Adam Henry 'Synopsis' When lovable monster Krunch discovers that his beloved frog, Hoppy, has kicked the bucket, he is inconsolable. Will Krunch and his Kid be able to perform in their hit show, Wam! Bam! Pow! Action Hour? The show must go on... 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Krunch and the Kid is actually Adam Henry's first short produced for Random! Cartoons and it was actually the first short green-lit when the Oh Yeah! Cartoons season 4 pitch call was open to the public. Adam Henry directed this short. Adam originally wanted Brad Garrett to play Krunch but due to schedule conflicts, chose Kevin Michael Richardson instead. Colleen O'Shaughnessy later provides the voice of Tiffany in Adam's second Random! Cartoons short. 'Trivia' *Adam's wife, Karen Henry, voices the perky tour guide. *Ernie Gilbert, artist on numerous Butch Hartman-created Nickelodeon shows (The Fairly OddParents), art directed and did the final character designs for this short, as well as using the same oversea studio as OddParents. This explains why the art style for this short is so similar to said shows. Jim Worthy of OddParents also did some background work for the short. *Despite The Kid's real name being Skippy, he was known as The Kid every where else, even in the credits. *According to Adam Henry, he initially wanted Mark Hamill to use his natural voice for Frank, but after a few recordings, both him and Hamill weren't going for it. After suggesting a Cockney-accented take influenced from Hamill's experience on set in Star Wars, they tried it and stuck with it for the characters' final recordings. 'Bradwurst' Created by Angelo diNallo and Jason Plapp Directed by Jason Plapp 'Synopsis' Conniving Bradwurst is out for revenge when he discovers that his best friend Willy didn't invite him to a party. After sabotaging the gifts, the punch, and the cake, he realizes the birthday party was a surprise party for him! 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Bradwurst was made by the combination duo of animation directors and storyboard artists Angelo diNallo and Jason Plapp. The two went over through a dozen Post-It notes in order to design Bradwurst's butt. The short was animated exclusively in-house in Flash at Renegade Animation in Hollywood, hence the ending title "Made in Hollywood". 'Trivia' *Willy, despite being a shark, didn't know how to swim until Bradwurst pushed him in a pool. *For reasons unknown, Jerry thinks Bradwurst is a jerk. 'Dr. Froyd's Funny Farm' Created by Bill Burnett and Jaime Diaz Directed by Bill Burnett 'Synopsis' Lulu wants nothing more than to be accepted into the world of Dr. Froyd's Funny Farm for zany animals. When Bossie the Cow suffers an identity crisis on the farm, Lulu volunteers to switch bodies with her, and then ends up regretting her decision! 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Bill Burnett and Jaime Diaz returned to the Frederator board after their Nickelodeon show, ChalkZone, went on an indefinite hiatus until late 2009. Bill Burnett wrote the script, composed the score and voice directed the actors, while Jaime Diaz storyboarded and directed the animation. This short was one of the two last projects Jaime Diaz did before his death in 2009. His second and final short was the non-Random! Cartoons short Gaucho Pampa, which Bill Burnett returned to score the music. 'Trivia' *Several talents from ChalkZone are in this short. Robert Cait (aka Dr. Froyd) was Mr. Wilter, Candi Milo (aka Nurse Duckette) was Snap and Nika Futterman (aka Lulu) was Mrs. Sanchez. *The opening for the short was intended to be a whole song but was cut for time. The full animatic of the opening is shown on Bill Burnett's Vimeo account. Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki